<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windrunner Veil by RangerSylv32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278681">Windrunner Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32'>RangerSylv32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter's Veil One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elf/Elf relationships, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Winter's Veil fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shandris, Liadrin, and Jaina all have something in common; they are all dating Windrunners! What will they do for Winter's Veil this year? A trip to Feralas? With Ice Skating? Hot springs? yep, its all fun and games for the windrunners and their girlfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Alleria Windrunner, Shandris Feathermoon &amp; Vereesa Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter's Veil One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windrunner Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtriel/gifts">ashtriel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedVirus/gifts">charmedVirus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Ashtriel and Charmedvirus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liadrin sat alone in her office in Silvermoon, her blood knights were training outside, the sounds of swords clanging could have been music to her ears but instead, they only added to a distraction she had. <em>Alleria..</em>.she thought of the void elf she would meet in secret with since she had first seen her return, admittedly she was not thrilled when the void attacked the sunwell, but she knew it was not Alleria's fault in the end. Even if the paladin matriarch did follow the light and did not trust the void she could not stop thinking about Alleria Windrunner. She sighed softly and continued her paper work only to find a letter, when had that come? Today? Yesterday? she didn't know, she worked to hard to notice sometimes. The letter was in an elegant elvish script that at first she did not recognise but then she looked at the blue seal on it, <em>Alliance?</em> she thought and read the name, <em>Shandris Feathermoon? the General of the Sentinel Army was writing her? why? She wondered if by chance there was a night elf lost in the ghostlands and she wanted to let them know about it, or..</em>.she was not sure. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lady Liadrin, Matriarch of the Blood Knights, respectful greetings to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know our peoples have not gotten along or that we see eye to eye, so I can understand if there is confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I write to you to propose a meeting with myself and the Lady Proudmoore, we have something that brings us together,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I wish to discuss it, let no one know about this, it will be in neutral territory, please come as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>General Shandris Feathermoon of the Sentinel Army.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liadrin's brows knit together in utter confusion, what could they possibly have in common other than very distant ancestry, one in which did not bring them together. She remembered the discussion she had with Lady Thalyssra and how prideful the night elves could be, they turned up their noses at the sin'dorei and the Shal'dorei after assisting them in liberating Suramar. She scoffed as she read the letter again and almost threw it in the waste bin next to her desk but something stayed her hand,<em> something that brings us together?</em> What? Our dislike of Azshara? She sighed heavily and her ears drooped, she would write back to the General with her reply, atleast it was not the high and mighty Tyrande.</p><p> </p><p>````````````````</p><p> </p><p>Shandris Feathermoon was pacing in front of a row of recruits, she eyed them as they stood straight as arrows, their uniforms looked neat and tidy, and not one strand of hair was out of place....yet. She had a drill planned for them and it would involve: running the gauntlet. "You will run the length of the Dire Maul, fear not it has long since been abandoned, you will then run through the hills of Feralas and use team works, use your environment if you need to, and be back here by sundown is that clear?" </p><p>"Yes, General!" They all said in perfect unison and when she pointed, they moved like a finely oiled gnomish machine. She stood and watched silently when an owl arrived, perched on one of the mailboxes, "For me?" she queried and took the missive from its beak. It had a red seal, was this the reply she was waiting weeks for? She opened it as she headed inside, "She has..." and sat down in one of the chairs in the outdoor mess hall.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked as she read the words, it made sense she would get that reaction after the way they parted after Suramar and other interactions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"General Feathermoon, warmest greetings from Silvermoon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was not thinking I would every hear from the famous Sentinel General.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do have respect for you as a military leader and you brought up a curious point,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we have something in common. I am not sure what barring our ancestry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our people's do not exactly like each other and your High Priestess, as powerful as she is seemed rather stuck up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other than that you have my attention, name the place and I will show up, I am wondering what it is that binds us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood Knight Matriarch, Lady Liadrin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Kaldorei grinned, she was expecting a resistance, a refusal, or even to not hear from the blood elf, but it would seem curiosity had ensnared the younger paladin which worked perfectly for Shandris. "Now to contact Proudmoore, she will be less...snide."</p><p> </p><p>````````````````````</p><p> </p><p>Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore was sitting alone with a cup of coffee and a book as she felt the salty sea air prickle her skin, she was enjoying a nice day out at sea with her brother Tandred and had not expected anything to happen, least of all a sailor with a letter, "Lord Admiral, this came for ya, an owl...sent it."</p><p> </p><p>"An owl?" Jaina was incredulous as she took the letter, "Get some water." she pointed to a bucket for the man to drink from.</p><p>"Hmmm...blue seal..." she broke and read, "Shandris?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dearest Battle Sister, I have contacted our distant friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she has agreed to meet with us over our...similarity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However I would like you to remain on your best behaviour. They are horde,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much like your lover is. I will send them the coordinates to the neutral location we decided on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please come when in three days time,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>General Shandris Feathermoon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, she agreed, hmm... I can be on my best behaviour.." Jaina sneered and felt ice prickle her skin, truth be told she was looking forward to this meeting. The mage was however a bit nervous, she knew Shandris very well but not Lady Liadrin, she only knew the paladin by reputation. A staunch follower of the Light, fearless leader of the Blood Knights, and someone who dealt with addiction and pulled themselves through it. That was admirable to Jaina, she could respect that and so she would be on her best behaviour for this meeting.</p><p> </p><p>````````````````````````</p><p>The day of the meeting came and all three women looked each other over, jaina wore her navy blue attire and had her staff strapped to her back, Shandris had one gear that was less formal but still showed signs of her high rank in night elf society, and Liadrin wore her reds, golds, and blacks but with less pomp and pageantry that superseded the blood elves.</p><p>They all sat down at the nearest table and remained silent, each looking to the other to speak first, it was Shandris in the end that broke the silence in her elegant voice, "I have brought us here for something of great import, we each have something that binds us together you see. I have a plan to honour that bond but first I need your help."</p><p>"With all due respect, General I fail to see what we have in common," Liadrin wanted to know just what bonded her to a night elf and a human this was beginning to feel absurd to her and a waste of time.</p><p>"Apologies Lady Knight, I mean the people we are seeing we each have a love, that love is a Windrunner," Shandris revealed and looked at Liadrin with slight amusement.</p><p>Liadrin thought about that, "wait, how did you know I was seeing Alleria?"</p><p>"Sisters talk and so do spies," Jaina smiled, "you two have been seeing each other off and on yes?"</p><p>"We have, despite our differing views on the void and light, we still see each other," Liadrin admitted.</p><p>Shandris nodded, "I have been seeing Vereesa and Jaina here...has found an unexpected romance with the Warchief Sylvanas."</p><p>Liadrin blinked, that was a surprise, the warchief was a cold, no nonsense, elf, she didn't think it was possible for her to fall in love; in her undeath that is. That did explain a few things though in her mind now that she thought about it, she took a few moments to process it, "seems I am not the only one having a secret romance then."</p><p>"No, you are not," Jaina smiled once the matriarch had figured it out.</p><p>"So what about it? We are all dating the most stubborn women on the planet," Liadrin commented.</p><p> </p><p>"And the ones you don't want as an enemy," Jaina remarked, she knew both Vereesa and Sylvanas pretty well.</p><p>Shandris smiled at the two, "It is winter's veil, I think we should do something for our Windrunners, besides if our respective relationships progress who knows...we might all become sisters."</p><p>Liadrin and Jaina nodded, that was a possibility, not now of course but it was possible.</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Jaina asked, she was already thinking of places to take Sylvanas, there were steam pools in Feralas that she felt the banshee would enjoy....her mind began to wander.</p><p>"Maybe Pandaria? Alleria has been wanting to climb Mt. Neverest," Liadrin recalled several hikes both of them took to get the elf ready for a future climb.</p><p>"Not all of us have trained for that but there are places in Pandaria that would be beautiful for them to enjoy," Jaina said, she thought of the Jade Forest, the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, the Towne Long Steppes, all of those places would be good.</p><p>"I was thinking a little closer, while pandaria is a good place, that is more of a...long several day trip, we do not have that kind of time," Shandris remembered their current dealings with Azshara, this needed to be a one day thing. </p><p>"Feralas? the hot springs would be nice and relaxing, only thing is...Liadrin and Sylvanas are horde," Jaina kept thinking of the hot springs, the lakes and ocean views.</p><p>"That could work and I could send my troops away for the day for this, its close and I do not think any of them have been through there before, I was thinking Moonglade but I have a feeling your warchief would get bored." Shandris teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I would say Feralas too, I have not been through there myself," Liadrin commented.</p><p>The three women nodded and agreed that on Winter's Veil they would celebrate in Feralas with their beloved Windrunner sisters, for now though they started to gossip and trade stories about their girlfriends. This went on into the night before they all went their separate ways, all keeping in mind of the date and the women they loved.</p><p> </p><p>````````````````</p><p> </p><p>Alleria Windrunner was assisting her son in the toy shop, he wanted to help his friends celebrate Winter's Veil with the orphans this year, he wanted to pick some toys along with giving away a few of his own from childhood. His mother seemed preoccupied, she had a wistful look in her eyes and stared at a letter for a long moment, he sighed, he was happy for her. "Your love?" he asked in thalassian.</p><p>"Lia writes so elegantly, she has invited me to stay the day and night in Feralas, I have never been there, I hear it is green," Alleria answered back in Thalassian. She had to be careful when she spoke of her paladin lover for they were horde, saying lia in common would not raise eyebrows but she was still cautious. The letter had come yesterday when she was off scouting with her ren'dorei rangers in Elwynn forest for a tracking lesson, and she was glad to hear from the sin'dorei who captured her heart. She would reply of course when she got home, she looked at Arator, "do not worry son, General Shandris knows about this from what I have been told I think she will look the other way as its just a romantic outing...I hope."</p><p>"I hope so too mother, I know the night elves are still angry and rightfully so over Teldrassil, I would not expect them to react well to a horde member roaming through their territory, even if it's for more romantic reasons," Arator warned, he wanted to atleast accompany them, after all he could be moderator in case something does go down. He was good at that.</p><p>"I will be careful my son, you just relax and have fun with the orphans and your friends, who all is coming?" she asked changing the subject.</p><p>"Anduin, Wrathion, Taelia, Tess, and Valeera, we all make a good team," Arator laughed.</p><p>"That you do, I am glad you have made friends in your time in Stormwind Arator," Alleria was proud of him in many ways and his ability to make friends was one of them, he was such a sweet and brave young man.</p><p>"Thank you minn'da, I think I can handle it from here, go get ready for your date," Arator shooed his mother out of the shop playfully, he was so grateful to have found her again now maybe his family could heal.</p><p> </p><p>``````````````````````````</p><p> </p><p>"Feralas?" Vereesa read the letter carefully, she knew it was where the Sentinel headquarters were and was said to be a land of green lush forests. She heard it was a beautiful land and had always wanted to see it, but what about the boys? As if on cue one of her rangers piped up, "I will watch them General, I have plenty of games for them to play."</p><p>"Thank you Arianele, you are a lifesaver," Vereesa was more than grateful for one of her more senior rangers taking up the duty of babysitting. </p><p>"No problem! I love those boys and you could use a night out if you ask me," she said jokingly.</p><p>Vereesa laughed, not many of her rangers could get away with saying that but as captain and close friend, she had earned that right to tease, "I do not work myself that hard now do I?"</p><p>"oh no...you do not at all," Sarcasm could not be kept from the younger elf's voice that time, she felt a small slap on her arm and received a playful look for her efforts. It was good to see the General in good spirits.</p><p>"You and Shandris make a cute couple, I will say that, two Generals, elves...I think it's adorable," Arianele stated, she was a romantic at heart and loved hearing about Vereesa's night elf girlfriend, she heard about their hunts together, how they went over strategies together, and how well Shanris got along with the boys. Giramar and Galadin were the most important to the Ranger General so having a significant other get along just as well was a must and Shandris had fallen for the two rambunctious boys.</p><p>"Thank you, I honestly did not think much of it, we met and interacted briefly when fighting for Theramore but after that I did not see her much, then one day we started going over training regimens and how we became sentinels/rangers and somehow we hit it off," Vereesa explained, she was not sure when she started to see the night elf as more than a friend or comrade in arms but it happened. Strangely enough their first kiss was in Nazjatar, more than a month ago when hunting naga together, that made her smile only briefly though. For once she was happy now, not crying and tearful, she could play with her boys more, train her rangers, Shandris had given her a life again.</p><p>"You are welcome, need me to do anything before you leave?" the ranger captain asked.</p><p>"Just pick the boys up, take them somewhere nice, it is Winter's Veil after all, then get yourself something too," Vereesa said in a kindly manner before sauntering off to her hyppogryph. </p><p> </p><p>``````````````</p><p> </p><p>Sylvanas Windrunner eyed the blue seal, either this was from Anduin and it was some new peaceful gathering thing, or it was from...she stared at it again and noted the small arcane designs on the edge of the paper, that was the way she knew who it was from. "Jaina..." she said softly as she sat and read the letter while sitting on her throne. She was alone for the time being and liked it, she had a heated argument with high chieftain baine bloodhoof and as a way to get him to leave she had commanded he spend his holiday in Thunder Bluff with his new girlfriend. He looked pretty shocked but obeyed her, she told a few other leaders that it was Winter's Veil go celebrate. She never thought she would be invited anywhere, til she read Jaina's letter.</p><p>She smiled at the mage's handwriting and invitation, "Feralas? why there?" she tried to think of what could possibly worth visiting that place, granted, it was beautiful and in life she would have loved to run through it, in undeath...it lost its appeal. Jaina would be there though, that was a good enough reason to go, while she read a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"Warchief, have you anyone to spend Winter's Veil with this year?" Lor'themar Theron asked, he remembered they used to be friends in life and hoped he could draw upon that.</p><p>"Lor'themar...." she paused, she wanted to be insulting but the genuine concern from her friend stopped her, "yes, I do in fact, how about you?" she asked pleasantly.</p><p>"I do, Thalyrssa has invited me to one of their balls in Suramar, I would have asked if you wanted to come along but if you are busy," he stopped and waited for the inevitable retort, it did not come.</p><p>"I appreciate your invitation however I do have a date, maybe if its still going on and my date wishes to dance we will come," she said leaving it open without saying yes or no. Theron left satisfied, "Have fun on your date, Shorel'aran Sylvanas," he said then departed.</p><p>Sylvanas watched him thoughtfully then gazed down at the letter, it appeared her bat would be getting a workout, Feralas was quite the journey, she went to her chambers and found the presents she had got for Jaina and packed them up as well as other items she thought she would need, she knew of a few horde outposts there and knew that she would have to be cautious treading through night elf territory.</p><p>She left two of her rangers in charge then left with a small but noticeable spring in her step.</p><p>`````````````'</p><p>The three windrunner sisters arrived at differing times and were surprised to see one another, they all had gifts with them and were puzzled as they began to speak to each other, "sisters, do you know what is going on?" Sylvanas asked.</p><p>Vereesa shrugged, as happy as she was to see her sisters, she was confused, "I do not, I got a letter from Shanris, you two?"</p><p>"I got one from Liadrin," Alleria looked between the two.</p><p>"I got one from Jaina...strange that they are not here," Sylvanas's ears twitched, showing her suspicion. </p><p>A young night elf priestess walked up to them with a letter, "for all three sisters." </p><p>Sylvanas took the letter and watched the night elf leave, the letter said....</p><p>"Windrunner sisters,</p><p>Follow the clues, to the pool.</p><p>There you will find,</p><p>your first surprise, careful of ice."</p><p> </p><p>"A haiku, Jaina..." Sylvanas said and smiled, she liked riddles and poetry.</p><p>"Let us find the clues then, I am intrigued," Alleria said, this was a challenge she liked.</p><p>"This ought to be fun," vereesa was excited, she was reminded of the hide the presents games their parents used to play when they were children.</p><p>The three sisters followed the clues which were left by a few druids whos neutrality was very helpful in this Winter's Veil date that Shandris, Liadrin, and Jaina had cooked up, a challenge of sorts for their ranger loves. It could never be a normal date with the windrunner sisters, it had to have something to it that made it more special. They followed the clues til they found a lake frozen over, on the lake were Shandris, Jaina, and Liadrin, "You have found us, do you wish to skate?" Liadrin said, eyeing alleria who looked amused at the hunt the three had sent the sisters on.</p><p>Jaina demonstrated by twirling and gliding on the ice, to Sylvanas it looked like she had blades on her feet but then her attention was on how graceful and beautiful Jaina looked when doing this activity. "Dalah'surfal, you are beautiful, do teach me." The banshee said taking a step forward and nearly slipping on the ice.</p><p>"Careful Lady Moon, that is what the haiku said," Alleria teased then walked around the lake to see Liadrin, perhaps they had spare ice skates for the three sisters to learn. Vereesa followed eager to get to her tall and beautiful Kaldorei. "This was very clever of you three, but you did not have to go all out, I would have settled for---" Shandris cut off Vereesa with a quick kiss on the lips then spoke, "Let us treat you, will you?" Vereesa nodded, she wondered what else they had in store.</p><p>Liadrin, Shandris, and Jaina spent the time teaching the windrunners how to ice skate and as they thought they picked it up easily, after several falls and laughs along the way, they then went up to the springs and relaxed, Vereesa in Shandris's arms, Alleria tentatively sticking her toe in the hot water, and Sylvanas and Jaina swimming in the deeper pools. The six enjoyed each other's company and once done with the pools they slept under the stars each with their respective and much loved Windrunner, it truly was the best Winter's Veil for all of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>